You Don't Know
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: Quistis is still having a hard time dealing with Squall and Rinoa's relationship. There is only one way to deal with it, right? Or will another option open her eyes to something she never thought possible?


You Don't Know 

The tall blonde stood in her mirror, staring at her reflection as she brushed her long, golden hair. Today would be her first day back as an instructor. She regretted leaving in the first place, but it had to be done…for Squall that it is.

"Come on Quisty, cheer up. It'll be nice to be teaching again instead of gallivanting around the world on missions," she told herself.

Quistis Trepe was admired and loved by many but there was one person who didn't love her. At least not in the way she wanted him to.

"Quit trying to fool yourself Quistis. You know you would rather be with him than stuck in a classroom. You love him…no use denying it," she said as she fell onto her bed.

Who could know the emptiness inside

Every time I see your face

Too many feelings left behind

Do you wonder why

I turn away when you look at me

Never wanting your eyes to see

This desperate heart that knows

How perfect we could be

Quistis had only quit teaching the first time because of Squall Leonhart. Ever since the first day she laid her eyes on him she had fallen for him…and hard she did fall. Quistis had always been his teacher so she had to be careful not to overstep those boundaries. The day Squall graduated from the SeeD program, Quistis decided to step down from being an instructor and go back to being a normal SeeD. This way she would be able to be closer to Squall by going on missions with him. This also made her his equal. No title to stop her from being with him now, except another girl.

"Why can't you see my hurt Squall? This pain I feel is because of you. I love you Squall…"

Quistis slowly stood up to put on her SeeD uniform, the same one she wore as an instructor. She walked back in front of the mirror, ready to pull her long hair up into its usual position but decided against it. Quistis let her golden locks fall back onto her shoulders.

"Who cares? It doesn't matter how I look. I'll never be as pretty as Rinoa."

Rinoa, the love of Squall's life. How she despised her. Rinoa had stolen away the one thing in Quistis' life that made her happy and there was nothing she could do about it. He looked so happy when he was with her.

Quistis left the security of her room and ventured out into the halls of the Garden. She walked into the main hall only to see a high speed chase taking place. Garden Faculty was chasing Zell Dincht, hot head and hot dog extraordinaire.

"Stop this nonsense," one of them yelled.

"Not a chance!" Zell performed some acrobatics on his forbidden T-Board as he dodged them with ease.

"Zell Dincht, you know better than that. Now stop your antics this instant," Quistis said in her most authoritative voice.

"I'm sorry Quisty but I can't." Zell gave her a psychotic look, the kind he has when he's about to do something crazy. He darted for the front gate; his pursuers were hot on his trail. Quistis followed them to see what Zell had up his sleeve. When the faculty reached the doorway, they tripped and fell right on their faces. Just then a waterfall of glue and sparkles fell from above. The students in the vicinity roared with laughter at the sight of the faculty. One Irvine Kinneas jumped down from above the doorway, laughing as he went. He ran over to Zell and gave him a high five.

"That was sweet man! Whoo boy, I wish I had a camera," Irvine whistled.

"I always come prepared," Zell laughed as he pulled out a disposal camera and snapped several pictures of the angered faculty.

Quistis crept past the mess the boys had made and strolled outside. From behind her, a furious Selphie ran over to Zell and Irvine.

"You idiots, those sparkles are for the dance tonight! Now you went and wasted them all on a practical joke that wasn't even that funny!"

"I'm sorry Selphie. I didn't think you were going to use them," Zell said, still laughing slightly.

Quistis sighed as she passed her friends. There was never a dull day at Garden with them around.

"Yeah Selph, I'm sorry too. How 'bout me and Zell here go into Balamb and buy you some more sparkles," Irvine asked as he smiled his playboy smile at her.

"You better! Cause I'm this close to using my limit break on you two!"

"Dance? I almost forgot. I don't think I'll be going anyway. Instructors don't go to dances," Quistis thought to herself. Of course she wanted to go, only if Squall was to be there.

Baby cause you don't know how I feel

Livin' my life without you

Baby and you don't know what it's like

Lovin' you all this time

I'll give you all my love, heart and soul

Riskin' it all on a chance

Now when I need you the most, you don't know

Quistis strolled along the outside gate of the Garden, looking out into a distant flower field. A figure caught her eye and she stopped where she stood. It was Squall, dressed more casual than ever. He had on a dark blue crew shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. Quistis admired how good he looked as she took a few steps forward, to go talk to him of course. She stopped when she came within a few feet of him. His back was turned so he didn't see her approach. Rinoa popped up from the tall grass, giggling like a small child. She threw her arms around Squall, placing a daisy chain over his head. She fixed her pale green summer dress and adjusted her hat after letting go of him. Rinoa then noticed Quistis' presence.

"Hiya Quisty! Why are you all dressed up," Rinoa smiled.

"I'm an instructor again. Today's my first day back."

"Congratulations Quistis, or should I say Instructor Trepe," Squall said as he shook her hand. She almost wouldn't let go.

"Guess what Quisty," Rinoa giggled.

A blank look replaced Quistis' solemn one.

"I enrolled in the SeeD program. I'm gonna be a SeeD just like you guys. That way I can stay here with all of you."

(You ignorant fool. You think this is all just fun and games. Well I'll show you, you little bitch. I'll put you up against the hardest enemies…oh hell, I might as well fail you at every turn too. That should prove to Squall that you're a good for nothing spoiled brat.)

"Well, what do you think Quistis? Won't she look so cute in a SeeD uniform?"

Quistis' eyes secretly rolled back as far as they possibly could into her head in disgust.

"Adorable," she sneered. "I really must be going, class starts soon."

"I should too…I don't want to be late on my first day," Rinoa smiled.

"Let me guess, you're in my class," Quistis sighed.

Rinoa pulled out her class assignment sheet and giggled with delight.

"Yup! Let's go Ms. Trepe."

Rinoa skipped on ahead. Because Quistis wasn't following, she stopped and playfully yelled back.

"Aren't you coming?'

"Go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute or two."

"Okay."

Rinoa went along her merry way, humming a song as she went.

"I don't mean to be rude Squall but ever since we saved the world there's been something different about Rinoa."

"You've seen it too? I thought for sure I was the only one who noticed."

"Squall, Rinoa isn't cut out to be a part of SeeD. She has the heart and soul of a child. She's too innocent to do the things we are asked to do. Lately it's just gotten even worse. It's like she's getting more childish by the day. And I wouldn't want to see her…get hurt."

"What? Apparently we're not in agreement here. Quistis, you said the same thing about Xu and look at her. She's doing just fine."

"Xu has an office job. She never leaves the Garden. Rinoa will probably be sent on missions. Squall, she could get killed. Don't you understand?"

Squall put his hand to his forehead. He had never seen Quistis be so passionate about something, especially something involving Rinoa. She was so cold to her to begin with.

"What's this all about Quistis?" Squall narrowed his eyes and watched his friend intently.

Quistis shifted her gaze to her feet, afraid to look at him. Squall brought her head back up with a hand on her chin. When he could see her face again, it was wet with tears.

"You're crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she softly cried.

"You're lying. Come on Quisty, tell me what's wrong."

"I just don't want to see you…I mean Rinoa get hurt."

Quistis had slipped. Of course Squall noticed.

"You don't want to see me get hurt how?"

"I don't want to talk about this now."

"No, we started and now we'll finish it. Don't worry about your class."

"Squall, I said I don't want to talk about it!"

Quistis turned on her heel to walk away but Squall grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Involuntarily, Quistis fell into him, crying into his blue shirt. Squall gently brushed her golden hair from her face.

"Now tell me what's wrong?"

"She's not right for you. She doesn't love you like…like I do."

Squall's face suddenly went white.

"Love me? You love me? I thought you said, while we were at the beach, that it was a sisterly kind of love."

Squall let go of her to talk to face to face.

"I lied because I panicked when you didn't say anything to me. Don't worry about it Squall. I know you love Rinoa and I would never do anything to intervene. The only thing that matters to me is that I see you happy."

"Oh geez, I never knew." Squall scratched his head in confusion.

"You mean the world to me Squall. I just thought you would like to know that. And another thing, I'll always love you no matter what."

Quistis gathered her composure back up and retreated to the safety of her classroom.

All I ever wanted in this world

Baby I found in you

I never felt this way before

But I can't break through

And now I lie awake, alone at night

So afraid now to close my eyes

Just one more dream of you

I'll carry here inside

Quistis smoothed her tussled hair down and pulled it back into a simple low ponytail. She quickly entered her classroom, throwing her glasses on as she walked over to her desk.

"See, I told you guys should would be coming," Rinoa announced to the boys next to her.

Quistis ignored Rinoa's chatter and sat at her desk.

"What are we doing today instructor," a young man asked in the front.

"Pop quiz on Guardian Forces. Open a new document on your counsels…Question #1…"

Rinoa's hand shot up from the back of the room.

"Yes Ms. Heartilly?"

"Can I move to a different counsel? The boys back here are being very rude to me."__

(Arghhhh…Fine if you must.)

"Yes, you may move."

"Awe, the sorceress can't stick up for herself? Why doesn't she have her sissy lover protect her," the red head boy laughed.

"That's Squall you're talking about mister! I can fight my own battles for your information!"

"Yeah right, that's why you have your dog do all the fighting for you."

"I should cast Ultima on your sorry ass right now," Rinoa screeched.

"Bring it on bitch!"

"That's enough you two! Rinoa, you can sit up here at that counsel. And Jacob, I would like to have a word with you out in the hall." Quistis' face was now redder than her eyes had been earlier. Quistis took Jacob by his shirt and shoved him up against the wall. "You listen here you little tyrant! Never again are you to talk like that to Rinoa. Leave her alone; because I can assure you that Squall will not hesitate to deal with you. And if he doesn't, I will be glad to deal with you myself. I don't care what you have against the little witch. Just leave it outside my classroom. Understood?!"

Jacob shook violently out of fear. He had never seen Instructor Trepe act like this before.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now get back to your seat."

The student darted back into the classroom and fell into his seat, not saying another word.

"Back to the quiz…" Quistis sighed.

Quistis slowly corrected the quizzes, afraid to touch Rinoa's.

"I have to be fair…or I don't. But Squall might get on my case if he sees that I'm being harder on her than the rest. Oh, I don't know what to do."

She threw her fist into her counsel, screaming in pain as a jolt of electricity passed through her. It knocked her into the wall behind her, rendering her unconscious.

It seemed like an eternity passed before anybody found her.

She slowly opened eyes with the soft touch of a hand on her face.

"Are you okay," the voice asked.

Quistis blinked and focused her eyes on the person in front of her. A sexy blonde man with a SeeD uniform on stood before her.

"Hey Instructor, I think the doc better take a look at you. Especially that hand of yours."

"Seifer? Is that you? You look so…" she trailed off.

"Good? Fine? Sexy? I know. I guess it doesn't matter what I wear."

Seifer proffered his hand to Quistis, helping her to her feet.

"I was going to say that you look so different, like you're a different person. You've changed Seifer. You're not the brash young man I used to know."

Seifer raised his eyebrows at her comment and smiled his sexy smile.

"But I'm still sexy right?"

"Mr. Almasy…I will not answer that. You're too full of yourself as it is. I don't need to boost that overflowing ego anymore."

"Sure you do."

Baby cause you don't know how I feel

Livin' my life without you

Baby and you don't know what it's like

Lovin' you all this time

I'll give you all my love, heart and soul

Riskin' it all on a chance

Now when I need you the most, you don't know

Quistis and Seifer walked down the hall in silence until Seifer's mouth got the better of him

"So Quisty…how'd you mess up your hand? I see that your counsel was all smashed up."

"I imagined that it was somebody's face and…well, you see the result."

Seifer snickered, smirking at Quistis.

"May I ask whose face? No wait…let me guess. Rinoa's?"

"How'd you…"

"Know? My dear Instructor…I read you like a book. You and I are much the same. Both looked down upon and not seen as an equal. Both had our dreams shattered. Both had our hearts broken."

Quistis looked over at the golden SeeD and couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"We're both misunderstood souls searching for that one person to make us whole…"

Quistis cocked her head at the man and narrowed her eyes in deep thought.

(Is he serious? I've never heard him talk like this before…)

"And I think I've finally found that person. Unfortunately her heart is set on another…one who will never love her back."

Quistis stopped in her tracks, causing Seifer to stop a few feet in front of her. He turned around and smiled gently at her.

"Oh Quistis…I only speak the truth. Put him in your past and look to your future. Look right in front of you and see what could be yours. I want to be the one that will help your heart heal. So will you give me a chance?"

(I can't believe I'm hearing this? Is Seifer confessing his love for me? This sounds too good to be true.)

"And if my words are not enough…" Seifer said as he fell to one knee, producing a small red velvet box. "Marry me Quistis Trepe…and together we can make our dreams reality and heal our broken hearts."

Before Quistis could answer her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. Seifer caught her and carried her off to the infirmary.

And I would hold you all through the night  
I would stay right by your side  
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine  
But baby could it be I'm only dreamin'  
Don't let it pass me by

"So Seifer…what'd you do to upset her this time?"

"Now Doc, what makes you think I upset her?"

Kadowaki laughed and pointed at Seifer.

"Cause she only faints when you upset her or frustrate her."

"I did nothing of the sort this time," Seifer smirked.

"If you say so. I patched up her hand. Tell her not to go punching anymore counsels. She should be awake now if you want to see her."

Kadowaki walked over to her desk, leaving Seifer alone with Quistis.

"Hey there Quisty. How's your hand feel?"

Quistis sat up on the bed and shook her head.

"Fine. But my head is swimming."

"Is it anything like having butterflies in your stomach?"

Quistis realized what Seifer was talking about. Was he really that nervous?

"Seifer, I'm sorry. You caught me off guard."

Seifer brought the box out again and placed the ring on her finger.

"You're not going to faint this time, are you?" He asked jokingly.

"No, I'm not. By the way, did you want an answer to your question right away? Cause I have a lot of quizes to correct and…"

Seifer silenced Quistis with a deep probing kiss.

"Ummm…" She stuttered, trying to gather her composure. "I do?"

"You don't answer a question with a question Instructor. You of all people should know that."

"Fine then…I do. Is that better?"

"Much."

Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
Livin' my life without you  
Baby and you don't know what it's like  
Lovin' you all this time  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
Now when I need you the most, You don't know

"Who knew they would be the first to marry?" Zell shrugged as he stuffed another hotdog in his mouth. Kitten just shook her head at his antics, her pigtails bouncing in the process.

"I thought for sure Selphie and Irvine would marry first. Squall and Rinoa for sure or maybe this other couple I know."

"Other couple? Whose that?" Zell asked.

Kitten smacked Zell's arm in protest.

"Us you goof! Haven't you ever thought about getting married?"

"Of course sweetie. Just not so soon. Give it time."

"Argh…" Kitten jumped out of her chair and stormed off.

"Was it something I said?"

Quistis' gaze landed upon a nicely dressed man with mousy brown hair. His gray-blue eyes solemnly staring at a dark hair girl in a soft pink bride's maid dress.

(No…It's time to move on. I have something better waiting for me at the end of that isle. Someone who will love me back. Someone who understands me. Let him love Rinoa…that is his choice. I don't need him anymore.)

"Quisty," a sunny voice squeaked. "It's time. You ready?"

"Yeah Selph. I'm ready."

The walked seemed like it took forever. Headmaster Cid was at her side, ready to give her away since she had no father. Matron was crying the whole time. So was Rinoa.

"Weddings always choke me up," Rinoa sniffled.

"Me too," Kitten cried.

"Cheer up guys. This is Quisty's big day. Be happy!!!" Selphie smiled.

The girls just cried even harder. On the other side stood a well-dressed Irvine, Zell, and Squall. And then there was Seifer. He couldn't remove his eyes from his golden bride as she glided down the isle to his side. Soon they would both be free of the miseries of their past so they may make a new lives for themselves…together.

Author's Notes: Just to let you know, Kitten is a character my sister used in a fic once. Her real name is Katharine but her friends call her Kitten Dincht. Kitten because that was her nickname and Dincht cause of her crush on Zell. Kitten is, if you haven't guessed it, the pigtailed library girl.


End file.
